lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
STRUCTURE OF Rb-85 AND Rb-87
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( July 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks , discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig, I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). In this photo I present the electromagnetic laws governing the nuclear structure, but a student of Einstein (Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos ) criticised my discovery of nuclear force and structure by believing that the nuclear structure is due to the invalid relativity. In fact, here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications . STRUCTURE OF Rb-85 WITH S = -5/2 AND Rb-87 WITH S = -3/2 Rubidium (Rb) has 32 isotopes, with naturally occurring rubidium being composed of just two isotopes; 85Rb (72.2%) and the radioactive 87Rb (27.8%). Rubidium has the structure of 37 protons (odd number of protons). So it brakes the high symmetry of Krypton with 36 protons (See my STRUCTURE OF Kr-78, Kr-80, Kr-82, Kr-83, Kr-84 AND Kr-86 ). Under this condition it has only the two stable isotopes like Rb-85 and Rb-87. Following the structure of Krypton-72 I discovered that the structure of Rb for the structure of 36 deuterons is similar to the structure of Krypton having 36 deuterons of opposite spins. However the additional deuteron p37n37 of S = -1 which fills the blank position formed by n11p11 and n19p19 brakes the high symmetry of Krypton. In the following diagram of Rb-75 with S = -3/2 based on Kr-72 we add the additional p37n37 which is not shown, because it is in front of n11p11. Here the additional p37 increases the number of blank positions. Especially the p37 and the p31 are able to receive the extra n38(-1/2) with radial bonds, which gives the spin S = -3/2 of the Rb-75, because it makes an horizontal bond with the additional p37n37 of S = -1. That is S = -1 + 1(-1/2) = -3/2. Under this condition the Rb-85 has 10 extra neutrons than those of Rb-75 of which 6 extra neutrons are of negative spins and 4 extra neutron are of positive spins. That is, the total spin is S = -5/2 because S = - 3/2 + 6(-1/2) + 4(+1/2) = - 5/2 Whereas the Rb-87 with S = -3/2 has 12 extra neutrons of opposite spins. DIAGRAM OF Rb-75 WITH S = -3/2 BASED ON Kr- 72 WITH S = 0 Here the p37n37 of S = -1 and the p38(-1/2) which give the total spin S = -3/2 of Rb-75 are not shown. Also the 8 deuterons of opposite spins ( from p13n13 to p20n20) are not shown. Moreover the extra neutrons of the six planes are not shown. ' n36.........p36' ' p34.........n34 Horizontal plane over Mg24' ' n31………p12..........n12........p32' ' p31....... n11.........p11…… n32 Sixth horizontal plane' ' p29....... n10........p10…….... n30' ' n29………p9..........n9 …….p30 Fifth horizontal plane' ' n27.........p8..........n8...........p28' ' p27.........n7..........p7........n28 Fourth horizontal plane' ' p25.........n6.........p6..........n26' ' n25……….p5........n5……….p26 Third horizontal plane' ' n23………p4........n4………….p24' '' '' p23……..n3………p3………..n24 Second horizontal plane ' p21.........n2………p2............n22' ' n21........p1........n1.........p22 First horizontal plane' p33.......n33 ' ' n35........p35 ' ' Horizontal plane under Mg24 ' ' '' '' ' ' ' ' ' ' Category:Fundamental physics concepts